


Truth or Lie?

by mechahotwings



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Choose Your Own Ending, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Filming, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechahotwings/pseuds/mechahotwings
Summary: Is your stalker as sincere as he lets on, or are you going to regret giving him a chance?Tags are sorted in the end notes of Ch. 1
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> No beta readers we die like men. I regret nothing.

He was here again. Staring at you. You tried to keep yourself focused on your work, but you could feel the gold eyes boring into you as you sat at the reference desk. This wasn't the first time you'd dealt with a member of the public being inappropriate, but it was the first time this attention was directed at you. Taking a deep breath to smooth your frayed nerves, you took a look at the man who had taken such an interest in you.

Man? Boy? He was young, whatever he was. His hair flowed down like a waterfall of ink. It made him look even longer and lankier. A black mask covered his nose and mouth. You wondered if he was sick. Of course, he noticed you looking back at him. Again. By the way the corners of his eyes turned, you could tell he was smirking at you. Your eyes darted back to your desktop and an irritated huff forced its way from your lips. What was his problem? Was it really so interesting to watch you click around on the computer?

You went through the budget for the nonfiction section, trying to decide just how to divvy up the money. Cookbooks always checked out. So did celebrity biographies and memoirs. How much funds should you allocate to the art books this month? You hadn't bought many history books lately--

"Excuse me." A voice cut into your thoughts.

You put on your customer service smile and looked up. The smile wavered for an instant as you realized the creep was looming over you. "How can I help you?" You asked, trying to keep the disdain out of your voice.

"I'm looking for materials on Ancient Egypt. Specifically, the period where it fell under Roman conquest."

You blinked, allowing the request to soak into your brain as you tabbed over to the library's catalog. The man watched as you punched keywords into the search bar and sifted through the results. After several minutes you spoke. "We have two books that go over that time period." You grabbed a pen and pad of paper and copied down the call numbers of the books. "Would you like me to help you find them?"

"If you would be so kind." His voice was smooth and oily.

You dreaded the thought of walking through the aisles with him. "Sure thing." Grabbing your paper, you stood up and made your way into the stacks, diving straight into the history section. The man followed silently behind you, taking long strides. You felt like a mouse being chased by a snake. After a moment of shelf reading, you procured the two books that you had been tasked to find.

"May I keep the paper as a bookmark?" He asked.

You presented the materials to the man, and he took them from you. His long, cold fingers brushed against yours, softly. You suppressed a shiver.

"Thank you." He oozed before turning to go back to the seat he was in before. You waited a moment to rub your arms that were now covered in goosebumps before going back to your seat at the reference desk.

He was sitting down, a book open to its beginning. But his eyes were on you. When you caught him, his eyes slid down to the pages. His forefinger traced along the edge of the paper you gave him as he pretended to read.

It felt almost as if he were testing you. If so, you didn't care. You didn't spend seven years at school to get a master's degree in library science for nothing.

At the turn of the hour, the next librarian scheduled to be on the desk came to relieve you, and you quickly slipped back into your office. He couldn't see you in here, and now you could concentrate. You took a deep breath and settled into your chair to get some ordering done.

He was at the reference desk again. You gave him your customer service smile again. "How can I help you?" You asked.

"I'm looking for information about artwork created during the reign of the Mughal empire."

He definitely wasn't making things easy for you.

"I doubt we have any books on such a niche topic, but if you'll give me a few minutes, I'll see what I can find."

You tapped out search terms into the catalog, and as expected, nothing in the building came up. Now you'd have to trawl through the online databases. Pursing your lips, you began your search. The limited scope of the topic returned very few results, and you compiled a list of each article, perfectly citing the texts in APA format. You printed out the citation page and stood to walk to the man's table, but he was already up and at your desk again.

"I found some relevant articles in our provided databases. Do you know how to access those?"

"No."

"Alright, so you'll go to our library's website, then click on the 'more resources' tab then 'databases.' They are all listed in alphabetical order, so just click on the one you want to access. If you're not doing this here at the library, you'll have to put in your library card number to log in, but after that you'll be able to search these titles."

"What if I don't have my library card with me?"

"I can look it up for you, if you let me see your photo ID."

The man pulled a slim, black wallet out of his pocket and slid out his ID. He passed it over to you, and you took it. Of course, he wasn't wearing the black face mask in his photo. He was pretty without it. You searched for his card number using his name: Korekiyo Shinguji. Finally, you could put a name on this dude. He was an adult, college aged, as you thought. You wrote his card number down at the bottom of your citation page and you gave him his ID back and his search results.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Korekiyo?" You asked. Did he just shiver when you spoke his name?

"No, that will be all. Thank you." He loped towards the computers, picking one where he could keep you in his sight. You tried to ignore him.

It was day number three that Korekiyo sidled up to you at the desk. He was about to speak, but you cut in before he could get a word out.

"Korekiyo." You greeted, your tone curt. "Before you task me with finding any obscure cultural facet, I would like to speak with you."

His gold eyes widened in surprise. "Speak with… me?" For some reason, he seemed stupefied that you'd deigned to talk with him outside of the reference interview.

"Yes, Mr. Shinguji. I have something important we should discuss in my office."

"In _your_ office?" His voice was low.

"Yes. I'm sure you know where it is. I'll meet you there."

While Korekiyo turned to walk away, you picked up the phone and called your coworker to come cover the reference desk while you spoke to a patron. Not a lie, technically. You hung up and walked briskly to your office door, unlocking it and gesturing your stalker inside. Korekiyo stepped into the room and looked around at the posters tacked on the walls and the to-do lists scribbled on the white board.

You shut the door behind the two of you and took a seat at your desk. The office chair squeaked as you sat down and you motioned for Korekiyo to sit in the one across from you. You brought your elbows onto the table and laced your fingers together. He was watching you with rapt attention.

"Mr. Shinguji," you began.

"Please, you can just call me 'Kiyo'." He interrupted.

You ignored his request.

"Mr. Shinguji, I assume you know _why_ I've called you in here." Your tone was cold and authoritative. He was unfazed.

"No, I can't say that I do." Korekiyo replied, crossing his long legs.

If he was going to make you say it, you definitely would. "Why do you constantly stare at me, Mr. Shinguji?"

"Am I not allowed to look at you? You are a public employee, sitting in a public area, and--"

You interrupted him by slapping down a stack of papers onto your desk. When he saw what you had, what little color he had in his face drained away. "For a while, I've thought your behavior was a bit odd. Yesterday while you were using adult computer number twelve, I decided to keep an eye on you. I took this series of snapshots of your browsing, and look at this?" You pointed to the first page. "You're looking me up by my full name." You switched to the second and third pages. "You're digging through my social media accounts." You pulled up the fourth page, your voice no longer masking your anger. "And while that may not be that alarming in of itself, I find you here on the white pages, trying to look up my address. You had better explain yourself before I turn you over to the authorities for stalking."

"Stalking is quite a negative way to put it, I was merely just--"

"Five."

"--curious about you, since you're always able to help me in my--"

"Four."

"--academic pursuits. It's admirable, in a way of how you--"

"Three."

"--further the lifelong learning of myself and other members of the community--"

"Two."

"--so why _shouldn't_ I be fascinated by an upstanding individual who--"

"One." Your hand grabbed the desk phone, the other poised over the number pad.

"I find you beautiful." He blurted out, his face red. There was a tremble to him, and he seemed visibly shaken that you weren't bluffing and were in fact going to call the police on him. You were about to call anyways, but waited as the words tumbled out of his mouth. "Before I came up to you at the desk, I started noticing you. You were always helpful to others. Efficiently fulfilling every request and answering every question without fail. Never an 'I don't know.'

"I started to like the sound of your voice and then I started to like the color of your hair and how it shines under the fluorescent lights. I started to like watching you mutter to yourself under your breath as you used your computer. I found it endearing when you use your nails to tap on the desk when you're thinking. I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't know how to begin, especially not in a setting that required you to be professional." He took a deep breath. "So I decided to look up your address, to show up at your doorstep with some excuse to get you out and get to know your personality more." He paused. "But now I see the error in my ways, that you were concerned that I would be a danger to you, when that is simply not the case." Korekiyo made eye contact with you, his voice firm and sincere. "I would _never_ harm you."

You snorted in derision. "Any _normal_ person would have just asked when I get off work."

He flinched at the barb.

"It's six, by the way."

"What?"

"I get off at six. You can join me for dinner at six thirty. Nothing fancy, just the diner up the road from here. Bring cash; they don't take cards."

He nodded, dumbfounded that you were even giving him a chance.

"That's all I've got." You said, leaning back in your chair. "Be there or don't; I'll be eating there either way." You waved your hand dismissively. "Now do you need my help finding reference materials again or am I getting back to work?"

He stood up, and you were surprised just how tall he was, looming over you like that. "That will be all." Korekiyo replied, picking up your not-so-subtle hint that you were still on the clock. "I'll see you at six thirty."

The diner was fairly busy, which was expected given the time of day and its popularity. Korekiyo was sitting in a booth, facing the entrance. He looked rather out of place amongst the other customers, the black mask still covering his nose and mouth. You slid into the seat across from him and didn't bother grabbing the menu.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." You said, slumping back into the vinyl seat. Korekiyo didn't comment on your lack of decorum.

"I've only been here a few minutes." He assured you.

A waitress bustled over to your table and pulled a notebook and pen out of your pocket. Recognition sparked in her eyes when she noticed you. You were a bit of a regular here.

"Hey, Pam." You greeted.

"Hey there yourself. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Been busy." You shrugged.

"This a date?" She asked, looking over at Korekiyo.

"Nah, not really. Barely know 'im."

"Well, we all gotta start somewhere." Pam replied. I already know what she wants, so what can I get you to drink, hun?"

"I'll just have water. Oh, and I'm ready to order too."

You zoned out for a moment, looking your companion over. Really looking at him. There was eyeliner framing his gold eyes, and he had long lashes for a man. There was a pallor to his complexion, but you supposed that he wasn't the type to be outdoors. Even in the summer heat, he was wearing long pants and sleeves with the mask. It was a wonder he didn't get overheated.

He was polite, too. Well, the stalking wasn't polite, but he had impeccable manners with Pam. That was a point in his favor.

When Pam scurried off to put your orders into the kitchen, you spoke up. "Do you always dress so conservatively in the summer?"

He chuckled. "It gets quite cold in the library."

You couldn't argue with that. Sometimes you had to pull on your super (un) fashionable librarian lady cardigan to fight off the chill. "How old are you, anyways? I didn't really get a good look at your age when you passed me your ID."

"I'm twenty two."

"Good to know you're not that much younger than me. You still kind of look like a highschool student, though."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment."

" You should. It means you'll age like a fine wine, right?"

Pam returned to your table to provide water before going to another customer. Korekiyo seemed hesitant to take off his mask.

"Are you sick?" You asked, disregarding the plastic straw on the table to drink directly from the cup.

"No. It's just… a quirk of mine, I guess." Korekiyo took off the mask and placed it off to the side.

He was just as pretty as you thought he'd be. It really wasn't fair. His thin, pink lips curved into an elegant smile as you scrutinized his face. With him being this gorgeous, you wondered what he saw in you.

"You look like a model?" The disbelief was evident in your tone.

His smile broadened, revealing perfect teeth. "I wonder if you'd have been more receptive to me if you had seen my face from the start." Korekiyo said, his voice sly.

"I dunno. You were being a bit of a creep." You reminded him. His lips flattened into a line. "So what's the goal here? Are you trying to get into a relationship with me, or…?"

You trailed off and let the question hang in the air.

Korekiyo was hesitating, so you decided to lay your cards on the table."I just got over a messy breakup." You admitted. "It was a long-term thing, and, well, I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now." Korekiyo looked like he was about to protest, but you held up a finger and continued. " _But_ I wouldn't mind something casual, if you catch my drift." You gave him a piercing look and a wry smile curled his lips.

"Are you suggesting a friends with benefits kind of relationship?"

"If I decide I like you enough. You've got needs; I've got needs. Quid pro quo, right?"

Pam came back to deliver the orders before going to the next table. Neither of you touched the food for a moment before Korekiyo spoke again. "And how do I get into your good graces?"

"For starters, you can tell me what you do when you're not obsessing over me."

"I'm a full-time student at the nearby university, working on my master's degree in anthropology."

"Master's?"

"I got some college credit hours at my highschool and was able to receive my Bachelor's Degree early."

"Do you live in the dorms then?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a part time job?"

"I tutor on the weekends."

So at least he had some income. You picked up your burger and took a bite. It was as good as you'd hoped. The meal passed easily between the two of you as you found out more about him. How you became a blip on his radar when he was so fully immersed in academia was a mystery to you. You couldn't deny that Korekiyo was interesting and you were willing to give him a chance.

Finally, the both of you paid for your meals and exited the diner. He was wearing his mask again. You decided to make the first move. "What's your phone number?"

He gave you the string of ten digits and you texted him an address. His slender brow arched as you opened the driver's door to your car.

"If you would like to continue to get to know me." You said, voice even. "Or we can call it done now." Leaving the choice up to Korekiyo, you slid into your car and started the engine. When you pulled out of the parking lot, you saw that he was following you in a tan car that looked like it rattled its way out of the late nineties. He was able to keep up with you, navigating the streets with ease to your apartment. When you parked, he was already waiting for you.

A nagging thought tugged at the back of your brain, wondering if the sincere academic veneer he presented to you was the truth or a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth chapter tags:  
> Reader is dominant, premature ejaculation, cunnilingus, light humiliation, masturbation, mutual masturbation, creampie, penis in vagina sex, vaginal fingering, a little fluffy at the end
> 
> Lie chapter tags:  
> Reader is submissive, rape/Non-con elements, rape roleplay, a little bit of knifeplay, bad bdsm etiquette, overstimulation, non-consensual filming, light restraints, no aftercare, creampie, vaginal fingering, penis in vagina sex, no fluff here


	2. Truth

You led him to your first floor apartment and let him inside. His eyes were roving around the room, inspecting the decor you had chosen, as of trying to determine your character. You took off your shoes and dropped your keys onto the coffee table.

"Can I get you anything?" You asked. "Water? Tea? Coffee?"

"No, thank you." He was curious, wondering where you'd lead him. You sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to you. Korekiyo sat down, sinking into the cushion. You didn't waste time. When you thought he was settled, you straddled his legs in one quick movement, your knees on either side of his legs. His gold eyes widened as you brushed a strand of long, glossy hair behind his ear.

Warm palms came to rest on your hips as you leaned down, tilting up Korekiyo's chin to press open-mouthed kisses over his mask. Then you let out a breathy laugh, turning your head to nip along his long neck. He made a low moan in his throat as you bit down harder, leaving a mark that would last for days against his pale flesh. His hands were pushing the hem of your blouse up, over your belly, over your back, over your chest-- you paused to take it off completely and toss it onto the floor. His hands were at your back, fumbling with the clasps of your bra, but he finally managed to get it off, eagerly pulling the garment off your shoulders.

Situated like this, your tits were pretty much in his face, but he must have wanted just that. His hands squeezed your breasts together, thumbs sliding over your nipples. Your finger slid into an ear loop of his mask and pulled it off. He opened his mouth to reveal a pointed tongue, using it to lave over the sensitive buds.

You reached down to grab the obvious bulge tenting his pants, squeezing the turgid shaft in your hand. He drew back, shifting underneath your touch to unzip his fly and pull his cock free. It stood tall; a long cock to match his long frame. The head was flushed with blood, in stark contrast to the rest of his skin.

Circling your fingers around him, you began pumping his length at a slow and even pace. His teeth bit his bottom lip and his gold eyes narrowed. You gave him a smirk at his sensitivity. Korekiyo's fingers dug a little more into your flesh.

"Is this your first time?" You asked, your voice low.

"N-no." He replied, his voice a little uneven.

You were going to say more; you were going to tease him and his eagerness and how he was barely holding himself together when you'd hardly done anything to him. But then he came, hot spurts of seed landing on your pants and belly.

Arching an eyebrow, you looked down at the mess. " _Already_?" Your voice carried incredulity. Korekiyo's cheeks burned. "Don't you think you should be punished for disappointing me like this?" You gave him a subtle wink, letting him know that he could say "no" and that you weren't actually disappointed with his performance. He mulled this over for a moment before nodding his head.

You grabbed a fistful of Korekiyo's silky hair, right next to his scalp and stood, forcing him to be face-to-face with his mess. "Clean it up." You sneered.

And he did. He leaned forward and used his tongue to lick his own semen off of your slacks. He did so without complaint or hesitation, leaving large wet spots behind on the fabric. Korekiyo's mouth traveled up to the waistband and then onto the soft flesh of your belly. His warm tongue left a wet trail and he even gave sucking kisses as he cleared away his cum. When your skin was clear, you used your grip in his hair to give him a rough shove to push him away and up against the couch's backrest.

"Nasty freak." You said, unbuttoning your slacks. "You got my pants wet." The soiled clothes were pushed down your legs and onto the floor, but you were still in your underwear. It was gray and lacy and contrasted nicely with your skin. You sat down on the recliner opposite of Korekiyo, spreading your legs and leaning on a propped arm, trying to give the impression that you were bored.

"How long were you watching me, creep?"

"I--uh --"

"How many days?" You clarified, resting your free hand on your knee.

"A week." He replied, voice hoarse and breathy.

"A week?" Your touch trailed upwards slowly. "I bet you fantasized seeing me like this, didn't you?"

"Yes." His gold eyes were glued to the hand going agonizingly slowly towards your crotch.

"What would you do to see me touch myself?" Your fingers slid over the thin crotch of your panties.

" _Anything_." There was an unmasked desire in his voice, and you wondered how long he would take to get hard again.

You rubbed at your slit through your panties, feeling the fabric moisten further. A breathy laugh escaped your lips as you noticed just how enraptured Korekiyo was by your performance. With your free hand, you beckoned him towards you with a "come hither" motion.

He obeyed, not walking but _crawling_ towards you. You took his hands in yours and guided them to the waistband of your underwear, and he slid the garment down and off your legs before resuming his position between your spread knees. Leaning back, you parted your folds to reveal your clit. You rubbed small circles into the bud, your back arching against the chair. With your free hand, you pulled at your breast, fondling yourself.

You dipped a finger into your core, pumping it slowly and methodically. Korekiyo's hot breath was fanning against the sensitive skin. The pupils in his eyes blown wide by desire as he watched you finger yourself. Your hand went from your breast to his scalp, and you urged his face towards you as you withdrew your fingers.

Korekiyo kissed along your inner thigh before licking along the slit. His own finger penetrated you as his tongue delved in to circle your swollen clit. A mewl tumbled out of you before you could stop it, and it spurred him on. He curled his finger, pressing the pad against the spongy flesh inside and his tongue flicked the head.

You groaned as he added a second finger to your hole, quickening his pace as his mouth focused on your clit. Heat and pressure were building inside of you, and you knew that you'd be coming soon.  
"Not yet." You breathed, pulling his hair to remove his eager tongue from your clit. With your second hand, you took his wrist and removed his fingers from you so you could take over.

The lack of simulation on your clit helped bring yourself back from the edge as you fingered yourself again, ardently pumping your wrist to give Korekiyo a good show.

"Show me how you touch yourself." You purred, your grip on his head loosening.

His gold eyes rolled up to meet yours and his free hand reached downwards to stroke himself as he sat back on his folded legs. He was only at half-mast, and he visibly winced when his hand encircled his cock, still sensitive from his orgasm.

A smirk tugged up the corner of your lips as his touch changed; Korekiyo ghosted his fingers up the length of his shaft before reaching downwards to roll his sack in his hand. You watched him palm at himself, the testes that sagged and bounced in his hand. His eyes were focused on you as you drew teasing circles along your lips.

"What did you imagine me doing when you masturbated, Kiyo?"

A pant escaped his lips at the use of his nickname, and you could see his cock twitch.

"I thought of you sucking my cock."

"Oh yeah?" You asked, arching an eyebrow.

"In your office." He continued, drawing in a shuddering breath through his teeth.

"That's _very_ naughty, Kiyo." You admonished. A muscle in his thigh twitched in response. Korekiyo made a second attempt to wrap his hand around his length. This time, he wasn't as over simulated, and he began to pump his wrist, coaxing himself into a full erection.

"What would you do if we got caught?" Your eyes followed his hand, ogling at the size of him. You pushed a finger into yourself, fucking your cunt to his tempo.

"We wouldn't." His voice was confident, but barely above a whisper.

You were worried he was going to finish a second time before you'd even been able to get off once. "Are you hard enough for the main event? I'm certainly wet enough." You drawled, withdrawing your slick fingers.

Korekiyo's face flushed slightly and he nodded an affirmative as you turned around and pushed down the back of the recliner, bracing yourself on your knees with your backside facing him. He stood and you felt him try to align himself with you. You felt the tip catch against your entrance and you pushed your hips back, impaling yourself on his long cock. His breath stuttered as you rocked your hips, but then he began to thrust in time with you.

Korekiyo grabbed your hips as he fucked you, his length going deep before pulling out a few inches and slamming back in. You reached down to circle your clit with your fingers, right above where the two of you were joined.

You came wordlessly, bringing your hand back down to the recliner so you could continue to steady yourself as Korekiyo fucked you through your orgasm. He was grunting as your pussy spasmed around his length, his tempo sputtering before he came as well, his fingers digging into the meat of you. Warm cum flooded into you, and a gasp escaped you.

Korekiyo seemed to regain his composure, realizing what he had just done. He quickly pulled out, and you could feel the semen following him and dripping down your legs and onto your recliner. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to-- I'll take full responsibility."

"Of what you just did to my chair?" You asked, turning around to face him.

"No-- I mean for-- if you--" He was falling over his words, so nervous about the consequences of his actions.

You held out your arm and pointed to a faded scar by your bicep. "Birth control. But if a miracle happens, I'll let you know."

He visibly deflated, the relief on his face palpable.

"But since you're taking full responsibility, you can wipe up my recliner and join me in the shower." You stood and gave his shoulder a playful squeeze before sauntering into the hallway.

The water was hot, but comfortable when you stepped into the stream. A tall shape behind the frosted glass shower door appeared, alerting you to Korekiyo's presence. You slid the door open, and he stepped inside, fully nude. His height made him have to duck underneath the bar of the shower door, and you adjusted the height of the shower head accordingly so that your guest wasn't being pelted in the face with water.

You squeezed some body wash onto a clean washcloth and worked the soap into a lather. Korekiyo was watching you intently, observing the way the water curved around your form and dripped down your hair. You, of course, were doing the same as you stepped towards him and dragged the cloth against his chest. Soap bubbles trailed down his front, and your hand followed in a slow, deliberate trail. Korekiyo's gold eyes fluttered shut, and he leaned into your touches.

His head was coming down towards your own, and before you could shy away from an actual kiss with Korekiyo, you saw that there was nowhere for you to go. You were penned in on either side by his lanky arms, and his lips came crashing down into yours with a surprising intensity.

The kiss was deep and felt urgent with the way he was pushing against you so that you were flush with the shower wall. You were going to protest, your arms lifting to push him away when you felt his hands flowing down your sides with a firm pressure. His long fingers slid down the front of your body, to the delta between your legs. He found your clit easily, circling the nerves with the pad of his forefinger. A muffled sound came out of your mouth, and he used that opportunity to explore you with his tongue. You sucked on it gently, earning a sound of approval from Korekiyo as he continued to stroke you slowly and more tenderly than any one night stand ought to.

The sensation of his hot body pressed so tightly against yours was setting your core ablaze, and you surrendered to the sensation. Your hands twined in his shining wet hair as he broke the kiss, and you buried your face into his shoulder. Korekiyo's fingers never ceased their gentle motions, even when you tried to provoke him with nips along his collarbone. He groaned and continued his attentions, never wavering in his resolve.

When you came, you did so loudly. Your nails were digging into Korekiyo's back as you tried to keep yourself steady. Panting, you looked up at him, confusion knitting your brows.

"You…" Your chest heaved as you tried to catch your breath. "You've been watching me for longer than a week, haven't you?" Despite your accusatory tone, Korekiyo had the audacity to smirk. "And you caught _feelings_." The way you said it made it sound as if it was some sort of shameful thing on his part.

"Yes." He replied, pushing his wet hair out of his face. "But I am willing to wait for you to catch them, too."

"You sound awfully confident." You scowled, turning off the water to the shower.

Korekiyo gave you an enigmatic smile, his gold eyes glittering in the light. "With your reactions tonight, I'm sure you'll come back to me." He replied.

You had nothing to say to that because he was right. Heat crept into your cheeks. You made a frustrated sound and grabbed a towel. You were done for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose again?
> 
> Feedback is appreciated and constructive criticism is welcome, as always.


	3. Lie

Before you could step out of the car, your phone vibrated with a new text message. You checked the screen and saw that it was from Korekiyo.

_I'd like to roleplay with you._

_Roleplay how?_ You replied.

_What kind of things would a stalker do if he followed you home?_

You pursed your lips and drummed your fingers on the steering wheel, mulling over his proposition before you decided on a response. _Stoplight rules. I'll leave the door unlocked._

_Understood._

You exited your car and went into your first floor apartment, making sure to leave the door unlocked. Unsure of where exactly Korekiyo wanted you, you decided to do your usual routine when you got home. You kicked off your shoes at the door and went to your bedroom to change out of your work clothes. You had pajamas nicer than the ratty sweats you usually wore to bed, so you put those on. It was a nightgown that just barely covered your ass. The fabric was light and cool on your skin and the black lace accentuated your bust nicely. You got onto your bed, trying to situate yourself as a "stylish" victim, and waited. And waited.

Time slogged by. Bored, you grabbed a book from your nightstand and tried to continue it. The words slid past your eyes with no meaning. Was Korekiyo standing you up? Did he change his mind and decide not to come? You grabbed your phone to see if you missed any messages, but you hadn't.

You tossed your phone onto the bed next to you and stood to get yourself a drink. The sun had already gone down and the curtains were drawn, bathing your apartment in darkness. You padded your way towards the kitchen to grab some sort of booze out of the fridge.

That's when you were grabbed from behind, a long, thin arm wrapped tightly around your waist. A scream nearly bubbled up from your throat, but a hand was over your mouth to muffle you. You were pushed to the floor, a knee in the middle of your back pinning you down.

"Did you dress up for me?" Korekiyo asked, sounding amused.

Your brain was still trying to process your situation when a rope was pushed against your lips. "Open." He commanded, leaning more weight onto your back. Your mouth opened involuntarily in pain, and the rope was shoved between your teeth and tied tightly behind your head.

So much for the traffic light system. The only thing coming out of your mouth would be unintelligible. You could feel your heart beating a frenzied rhythm in your chest and dread rise in your stomach. When Korekiyo's knee lifted, you made an effort to scramble away, but you were grabbed again and flipped onto your back.

His weight settled firmly against your hips and you tried to push him off, but he grabbed your wrists like a vice and forced your arms down onto the floor. You could barely see him in the dark, but you did see his gold eyes shining almost like a cat's. He chuckled at your futile efforts to break free, and to your embarrassment, the state that you were in in your nightgown. The dress had twisted with you and been pulled and the arm straps pulled down, and half of your chest was exposed to the air.

Korekiyo released your arms to reach into his pocket, and you were about to pull out the gag to give him a piece of your mind when you saw the glint of steel. He had a knife. You stilled as the gravity of the situation weighed onto you. Korekiyo lifted the fabric of the nightgown and brought the blade close to it.

 _Red! Red! Red!_ You yelled because the nightgown cost _money_ , dammit. But the only sounds that came out of you was "HRE! HRE! HRE!" Because of the rope in your mouth.

"If you want me to be able to understand you, you'll have to articulate more clearly." He chided.

Your body suddenly felt cold as the knife tip pierced the nightgown and Korekiyo cut the thin fabric from you to expose the skin beneath. You were completely bare underneath his gaze except for the lacy gray panties. He cut those off too, and goosebumps rose along your flesh.

Korekiyo let the knife tip gingerly trail up from your mons to your neck in one smooth line. You weren't sure anymore if he was going too far into character or if he had turned this into something darker, but you tried to push down the latter thought to preserve your peace of mind. _You wanted to try this._ You reminded yourself. _Let's see where this goes._

Korekiyo's knife pressed into the hollow of your throat as he parted your legs with his knee. He reached down, his fingers rubbing against the velvety skin of your vulva. His gold eyes watched your face closely as you clenched your jaw, teeth sinking into the fibers of the rope. A finger dipped past the slit, the tip circling your entrance before settling onto your clit. The bundle of nerves was rubbed in a slow circle and you fought to keep your breathing even.

A chuckle escaped Korekiyo's lips as he watched you squirm, your hands clenching at your sides into the fibers of the carpet. "How does it feel to be played with?" He asked, his tone conversational as he changed his motions. Two of his middle fingers slid into your core and his thumb continued to stimulate your clit. Korekiyo's fingers curled and a loud, shaky breath escaped through your nose.

His pace was leisurely as he fingered you, his gold eyes glued to your face to gauge your reactions. Holy shit, it was hot having that stare on you now as you were coming undone under his touch. The pleasure was building slowly within you, a fire in your belly that was flowing in your blood and straight to your core. It was a surprise to you when you came hard, a pathetic sound coming out of you from behind the gag and a string of drool sliding down your chin. Korekiyo continued his ministrations as your pussy clenched around his fingers and the simulation of his thumb became too much to handle.

"Hre!" You moaned behind the rope, begging for Korekiyo to stop touching your clit as it became sensitive and painful. Your legs clamped together, but the assault continued until there were hot tears prickling at your eyes. The tip of the knife dug painfully into your skin and you opened your legs again for him to remove his hand.

With his hand free, Korekiyo began to pull down his pants, unbuckling his belt and pulling it out of the loops. He grabbed your wrists and you offered little resistance as he wrapped the leather tight around them to bind your arms. He unbuttoned and unzipped his fly, pulling out the long cock that was tenting his boxers. Korekiyo stroked it in his hand for a moment, letting you get a glimpse of his size before grabbing you by your thighs and wrapping your legs around his waist.

He wasn't inside of you yet, but you could feel the head of this cock pressing against the hole, as if toying with the idea of penetration. It circled you, and you could see the lust in your partner's gaze with how his pupils were blown wide by desire as he rolled his hips. You arched your back at the sensation, a feeble sound coming from your throat.

"You've been such a good girl." Korekiyo praised, his cock continuing its slow slide around your entrance. "A perfect slut, just for me." He paused to let the head catch inside you, just the barest pressure of the tip before withdrawing again. You made a noise in protest, but he ignored you to continue his teasing. "You're already so hot and wet. If only you could see yourself." Korekiyo's eyes betrayed the grin behind his mask. "Oh, that's right. You _can_."

He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his cellphone. The flashlight function was turned on so that the camera could see in the low light. Then, you could see the small, red recording light turn on.

"Hre." You protested weakly as he brought the shot to your face. The bright light made you screw your eyes shut, but you were sure that he was slowly panning down the length of your body. A thumb flicked over a hard nipple and a few seconds later, he was pulling your folds apart with one hand, exposing the most intimate part of you to the camera.

"How do you like it?" He asked, turning off the light and turning his phone towards you as the video played back. Heat flooded your cheeks once the shot focused on just how wet you really were as Korekiyo's cock prodded at your hole.

You felt mortified and weirdly aroused. He didn't give you much time to ponder your feelings when his hips suddenly snapped forward, spearing your cunt on his shaft. A ragged gasp escaped you as the phone was tossed to the side. The movement had completely caught you off guard, your sensations reeling to keep up when he stilled again. Korekiyo was completely sheathed within you, and you were breathing hard, trying to anticipate his next move.

The lack of friction was maddening and you used your abdominal muscles to squeeze around his length to encourage him to take you. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment before opening again and focusing on your face. "Tell me how much you want me to fuck you." He said, voice low as he reached up and grabbed a length of rope from behind your head. The knot came undone and the gag between your teeth loosened before it was pulled away.

"Please." You whispered, fingers clenching tight. "Please, I want you to fuck me." A breath forced its way into your lungs and he still hadn't moved except for his palms sliding over your thighs.

"How much?" Korekiyo prompted, his voice practically a purr.

"I want to feel you fucking me. I want to feel you fill me up with your come. I want you so badly."

"Why should I?"

"Because I've seen you watching me while I'm working. I've seen your eyes following me around the library." You licked your dry lips. "And I _know_ you want me, Kiyo. I _know_ you've been aching to have me here like this."

He shuddered at the sound of his name, and the cock buried inside your depths throbbed. Now you knew your plan of attack. Your eyes locked with his before you hammed it up.

"Take me, Kiyo. Fuck me until you come. Kiyo, I want to feel your cock deep inside--"

Whatever else you had to say was cut off as Korekiyo began thrusting in earnest, pounding you into the carpet. Shocked, a wordless moan tumbled from you as his hips slapped into yours. He was plunging into you, rutting like an animal at a brutal pace. His fingers were digging into the muscles at your hips and you knew you'd have bruises, but you couldn't bring yourself to care. You just wanted this. You wanted to be lost in the moment as he had his way with you; you wanted to watch the way he huffed and panted behind his mask as he chased his own pleasure. His glazed eyes were drinking you in, watching you writhe and moan with each successive dive. He was watching as your chest heaved and bounced. He watched as you came a second time, his name falling from your lips like a mantra to help spur him to his own release.

Korekiyo's hips bucked wildly as his breathing became harsher and his nails dug painfully into your skin. Warmth gushed into you, and your partner gradually stilled. He hissed when he separated from where you were joined, his seed leaking out and seeping onto the carpet. His golden eyes appraised you for a moment before he reached for your wrists and freed them from the belt. You reflexively brought your arms down and rubbed your palms over the reddened skin.

"You know, I _liked_ that night gown." You drawled, using your elbows to prop yourself up.

"I can get you another." He replied dismissively, tucking his member back into his pants and standing up.

" _And_ I did use the safe word. Multiple times."

"Did you?" He asked, humor coloring his tone as he offered you a hand. You graciously accepted it and Korekiyo helped you to your feet. "I couldn't understand you with your mouth full." His gold eyes glittered as you flicked the light on and pressed your lips into a tight line.

"Asshole." You growled. "You'll be lucky if I give you a second chance."

"With the way you were screaming for me, I'm sure you will." He replied coolly, smoothing down his long hair.

He was right and you hated it. You were about to tell him to get out when he stepped up to you and tilted your head up with a crooked finger under your chin. As you scowled, he leaned in towards you and pressed his still masked lips to your temple.

"I hope you can forgive me."

It felt like he was mocking you, and it grated on your nerves.

"We'll see." Your voice was flat. "Now go. You've left a mess for me to clean up. And you'd better delete that video of me off your phone, too."

"Understood." Korekiyo chuckled, turned, and left. You wondered if you'd made a mistake giving him a chance as the door shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose again?
> 
> Feedback is appreciated and constructive criticism is welcome, as always.


End file.
